


【高桂】故人

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 请注意避雷。BE路人第一人称视角。主假发子。原作背景续，跟历史毫无关系，自己瞎jb扯，扯到后来发现实在不妥......用角色的口吻来讲故事实在是太任性了。动画看到烙阳篇，对角色和剧情的理解到此为止。请注意避雷。
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【高桂】故人

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意避雷。  
> BE  
> 路人第一人称视角。  
> 主假发子。  
> 原作背景续，跟历史毫无关系，自己瞎jb扯，扯到后来发现实在不妥......用角色的口吻来讲故事实在是太任性了。  
> 动画看到烙阳篇，对角色和剧情的理解到此为止。  
> 请注意避雷。

【高桂】故人

“你有一双像他的眼睛。”这个人看着我，笑眼盈盈，仿佛一湾春水——当然，我知道他看到的并不是我。  
于是我只好端起酒杯，灌下一大口，以掩饰尴尬。  
我的眼睛并不好看：细长且吊稍的三白眼，眼珠子虽然是并不多见的绿色，但是并没有多少人在意，得到的大多数评价都是你的眼神太凶，要试着放柔和一点。若是这个人口中的“他”的眼睛与我的相似，而这个人能这样温柔地怀念那双眼睛——  
想必是很爱“他”的了。

我是一名刚入职两周的新进社会人，被同事作弄着来人妖pub喝酒。工种是程序员。没错，你们可以把任何能够想到的对程序员的刻板印象都套在我身上，毫无疑问全部吻合，包括母胎单身24年。年长的同僚一眼识破我的处男身份，拍着胸脯说要带我感受人间喜乐，下班了先带着我们部门一群人在普通餐厅里喝了个半醉，然后来到歌舞伎町，要寻欢作乐。本鹌鹑瑟瑟发抖，万万没想到前辈带着我们踏入的第一家店就是间人妖pub。那店长长着一副非常佶屈聱牙的下巴，好像还是前辈的老相识。前辈把我拎出来，拍给店长，说这小子交给你们了，不待满仨小时不准他走。我大着胆子死死拖住前辈的胳膊，苦着脸嚎前辈虽然我想脱处但是我是直的啊不想把珍贵的第一次给人妖啊，那店长便扳过我的脸，仗着身高优势挑着眼睥睨我：“就这处男还想一杆入洞？别特么做梦了，先跟人妖练练怎么跟女孩子说话吧。”  
于是我就这么被扣下来了。  
当时我已经喝得40%的晕，面对店长大人那清奇的下巴就对整个店的颜值感到绝望，跟着他没走几步就双腿发软，趁着还没跪在地上叫爸爸赶紧找了吧台角落坐了。  
我独自坐了大概好几分钟，打了个酒嗝，感觉旁边有人动了动，才发觉这样太不礼貌，抬起头想跟人道歉。正巧对方也朝我转过脸，彼此的视线就这么撞上了。  
真是好漂亮的人啊。  
我呆愣愣地没回过神来，这人也愣了几秒，然后马上转过头问店长：“这孩子今晚有人了没？没有的话就跟着我了。”  
店长：“没有没有，你带着吧。”  
我晕晕乎乎地，目光跟着她动，仿佛自己才是被人点走的鸭子。  
不对，不是她，是他。  
这大概不能全怪我。他的面貌太过漂亮，轮廓比一般男性要秀丽，喉结藏在阴影之下，一双茶色的眼瞳清澈又温柔，乌黑的长发顺着一侧的肩头蜿蜒而下，在末端轻巧地束着。其实看得出来比我要年长许多，妆面厚重，涂着紫罗兰色的眼影和深浆果色的口红，穿着同样是深色底子的和服，浓墨重彩，却腰身挺拔，丝毫不带阴柔娇弱之意，自有一种清贵端庄、不可侵犯的高雅气质。  
那和服是深紫色的底，上面细细的暗金色纹路缭缭绕绕，看得我眼晕，大约是蝴蝶之类的吧。  
他又替我要了杯柠檬红茶，才转过身来面对着我。我觉得自己这样上三路下三路地打量别人实在猥琐，赶紧撇过头，不敢再看他。  
“你是第一次来这样的场合吧？初次见面，我是假发子，请问怎么称呼？”  
“叫我小A就好，蔓子小姐您好，请您多关照了。”我忙不迭地又转过去，向他点头。  
“不是蔓子，是假发子。”他笑了，是那种仿佛听到了某种十分久远的、怀念的东西的笑。

柠檬茶端上来了，我慢慢地喝着，慢慢地醒酒。醒得差不多了又觉得这种场合大家都醉醺醺的，我一个人清醒得实在很诡异，于是又点了两杯酒喝了。假发子小姐一直在不急不慢地和我聊天，我才入职两周，还紧张兮兮的，对工作并没有什么可抱怨的，所以聊以前在学校的事还多一些。他问我为什么要学计算机，我背台词似的说，现在不是都说要科技立国么，以前日本在这方面吃了太多亏，据说以前攘夷战争都是冷兵器对抗火枪炮，现在好不容易争取到了自主权，当然要从最薄弱的地方补上来。假发子小姐竟然听得十分认真，还赞许地拍了拍我的肩膀，之后发表了一段长达十分钟的演说。  
我觉得自己怕不是在议政厅里而不是人妖酒吧，假发子简直是革命领袖。  
我一边听他的演讲一边喝酒，喝到60%晕了，他也终于停下了。我连忙向他敬酒，特诚恳地说您一定口渴了，来来来喝一杯。  
他失笑：“本来来这儿就是打算放松的，没想到情不自禁就说教了一通，实在不好意思。”然后将一整杯酒直接闷下，说不出的豪迈洒脱之气。  
我原本是不乐意打探别人私事的，实在是忍不住问道：“您并非是这里的全职工作人员吧？”  
非常明显，假发子身上有着上位者的威压和宽厚，绝非一般阶级的普通人。如果他真是女子，那也起码是世袭的贵夫人，绝不会是歌舞伎町酒吧里的打工者。  
他放下杯子，随意地挽了挽耳后的碎发：“嗯，从前有段时间过得艰难，在这里做兼职，现在有时候想转换心情，也会回来坐坐。”  
“那您为什么会选择这样一份兼职呢？”刚问完我就后悔了，结结巴巴地补救道：“不好意思实在是太失礼了，我不是那个...”  
“嗯，没关系，”他不甚在意地摇摇头，给我们的杯子都满上酒，“当时世道很乱，我的身份也不好。烟花柳巷虽说是叛经离道了些，但是的确有人情味，也算是有传统操守的行当了。况且三教九流，什么人都有，混迹其中，自在得很。”  
他好像又想到了什么，补了一句：“以前有位故人，老嘲笑我像女孩子，那我穿女装应该不会难看吧，做这行应该不难。”  
“确实非常漂亮。”我诚心诚意地夸赞道。  
“谢谢。”他微微颔首，敬了我一杯。  
“既然您是想来放松心情的话，一定还要认真陪客吗？”  
“不一定。”  
“那，为什么是我？”  
“刚才提到的那位故人，”他歪歪头，眼神里全是温柔又伤感的光，“你有一双像他的眼睛。”  
“......”  
“请你不要在意，我并非是把你当作别的什么人，只是确实有些相似，忍不住怀念罢了。能与小A先生此时此地相遇，是你我二人之间的缘分，也的确是非叫我在今天想起他。”  
“假发子小姐有多久没见那位故人了？”  
“到今天，十年整。”  
“啊...那可还有音讯？”  
“没有，从十年前那一面之后，就再也没有任何关于他的消息了。”  
他垂下头，勉强勾了勾嘴角，不似之前那样能轻柔地笑起来。  
我着实不擅长聊天，更不会跟人聊过去的感情，然而我能感觉到，假发子是想和人聊聊那位故人的，只好又喝了口酒，硬着头皮问道：“您和他，认识有多久了？”  
“嗯……差不多三十年吧。”  
“那一定是从儿时起就感情甚笃了。”  
“大概吧，小时候就一直混在一起，他打架我也跟着去，说不定他挺烦我的。”说起儿时的回忆，假发子又显得轻松了，“他比我小几个月，脸圆圆的，个子比我矮，脾性挺差，到处惹祸得罪人，那时候应该是想照看他的。”  
“那么小的孩子，就有照看人的心思，假发子小姐真是很温柔的人了。”  
“可惜他不像你这么领情啊。说我像老母鸡似的叨叨叨，又像大螃蟹一样横行霸道。”  
听到这样的形容，我忍俊不禁，噗嗤一下笑出来。  
看到我笑，假发子也笑了。或许是因为有人能对这样的过往发笑，而感到有些欣慰吧。  
“领不领情不一定，能让您这么挂心的，一定也是位了不起的人物。”  
“了不起吗，”他想了想，用一副略带嫌弃的亲昵口吻说道，“与其说了不起，不如说是个乱搞破坏的小扫把星吧，撑谁谁倒台。幸亏有很长一段时间他都站在我们的对立面，最后能搞垮对方，也算是托他的福了。”  
“哈哈哈，您真想得开。”  
“想不开不行啊。想不开就会变得跟他一样了。”假发子叹息，“他啊，想不开了很久，一直在跟自己作对，到处作妖。”  
“那您一定很担心了。”  
“担心啊，可是他那会儿，是真的不听我们的了，彼此都是仇人。我和另外两位朋友也都自顾不暇，伤心丧气得很，就各自走散了。”  
“......”  
“现在想起来，确实很后悔，为什么当时没有坚持站在他身边，或许他之后也不会那么胡来。但是再想想，他当时一定无法再忍受和我待在一起，这个坎只能他自己过。谁都没有什么可以指摘的。”  
这话我实在不会接了，听上去太严肃，于是只好抱着杯子喝酒。  
幸亏假发子没有在意我的沉默，继续说了下去：“你说他了不起，确实也挺厉害的，以一己之力重新纠集起了一支队伍，人员和物资都到位，比我当时像模像样多了。”  
“那您当时是怎样的呢？”  
“我啊，哈哈，在这儿打工攒钱呢。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“真的，他在天上到处捣乱，跟敌人瞎搞合作的时候，我就在地上到处打工攒钱。其实那会儿我也很迷茫，虽然最终目标还在，路线确实偏离了。幸亏身边还有一群志同道合的伙伴，我们也是彼此扶持地走了过来。”  
“有伙伴总是好的。”  
“是的。跟他分别的那些年，我最担心的就是他身边有没有人和他一起，有没有人能支持他。所以后来看到他的队伍吧，咳，虽然也都不是多走正道的人，对他倒都还是一心一意的。”  
“那么后来你们是怎么重逢了呢？”我已经喝得很晕了，急着想知道后续的事情。  
“其实敌对的那几年有偶尔见过几次，后来有次他受了重伤，所处环境特别乱，又牵扯进好几方势力，我得去救他。那次我才知道，原来他早就猜到了之前打垮了我们的那个事件、那个人的真相是什么。从那之后，我们才算是又站在一起了。”  
“不容易啊。”我感叹道，觉得松了一口气，又喝了一杯。  
“确实不容易。经过那么长时间，各自身上都发生了非常大的变化，还能再次并肩作战，证明大家都成长了。”  
“那他呢？他那会儿看开了么？”头晕得厉害，我已经趴在吧台上了。  
“差不多吧，不算完全看开了，但基本上也是接受这个世界、接受过去、也接受自己了。不再瞎折腾自己，能坦诚地面对我们了。”  
“真好...想必你们之后过了一段比较愉快的时光吧。”  
“用‘愉快’来形容那段时间，着实是太轻浮了，“假发子叹息，又笑了，“但是跟他在一起，能够时刻看到他的身影，确实是让我安心且安慰的。或许这就是一种‘愉快’吧。但是那样的‘愉快’，也就是最后了。”  
看着假发子淡淡的笑容，我无端感到一阵伤心：“你很想他。”  
“嗯，我很想他。无时无刻不在想他。自己一个人的时候不敢想他。偶尔遇到像你这样，无法忽视地让我想起他的时候，才敢想他。”  
“他想你吗？”  
“应该也是想的。”  
我忍不住叹息，把脸埋进胳膊里，觉得假发子的故事接近尾声，我也快到醉酒晕过去的边缘了：“那后来呢？你们为什么又失散了？直到现在，十年？你有找过他吗？”  
“一直在找，找不到。”假发子的声音轻飘飘的，尾音已然有些不稳，“他是为了掩护我们，给我们断后，才留了下来。过了三天我们才知道，他和他的队伍驻扎的地方被地方夷为平地……我不知道，我一直在找，找了十年，可是找不到他。”

假发子小姐找不到那位故人，这就是这个故事的结局了。我的意识渐渐模糊，理不清自己到底听了个怎样的故事。爱情故事？青梅竹马战友之谊？那个刚刚结束的惨烈战争的一角？故事的定义其实不那么重要，唯二我能确定的两件事是，假发子很爱那位故人，以及，这二位和他们的友人，恐怕确实都是非常了不起的人物。

哦，还有，如果这位故人还在的话，必定也是一样，十年来都在寻找假发子。  
然而并没有找到。那么大约这位故人已经不在了吧。

FIN


End file.
